The mystery of the Black goo
by Starbuck1
Summary: Xfiles/ Scooby Doo parody. Muldy, Scuphne, Doggy, Relma and Skinny-Doo investigate after getting lost in a small town in Virginia


Title: The mystery of the black goo  
  
Author: Starbuck (Mishystarbuck@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: X files belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox. Scooby Doo belongs to Hanna-Barbera.  
  
Genre: Humor/Parody. (X files/Scooby-Doo parody) DRR and MSR implications  
  
Story synopsis: Muldy, Doggy, Relma, Scuphne and Skinny-Doo go on an investigation.  
  
Characters: Muldy ( Mulder/ Freddy), Doggy (Doggett/Shaggy), Relma (Reyes/Velma), Scuphne (Scully/Daphne) and Skinny-Doo (Skinner/Scooby)  
  
It was a dark and windy night in October. Muldy, Doggy, Relma, and Scuphne were driving through a dark town in Virginia near D.C with their dog Skinny- Doo after getting lost looking for the Groovy-dollar Theater.  
  
"Jinkies, it sure is spooky out tonight." Relma stated as she looked out the window of the Mystery explorer.  
  
"Golly, it sure is. All of the streetlights are broken. Those trees are giving me the creeps!" Scuphne added as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Muldy turned around from the front seat and longingly caressed her auburn locks with his gaze. "You can borrow my jacket, Scuphne." He offered and handed her back his leather jacket.  
  
"That's a groovy jacket, Muldy." Relma admired as she watched Scuphne slip it over her petite shoulders.  
  
"Yoinks! I think we're lost!" Doggy declared as he slowed the car to a stop.  
  
"Ruts roin' ron?" Skinny-Doo perked up from the way back as he put on his glasses.  
  
"Did we go to far?" Scuphne asked curiously.  
  
Doggy picked up a map and examined it closely. But Muldy tried to grab it from him out frustration after he noticed Doggy had it upside down.  
  
"Back off!" Doggy exclaimed and turned his shoulder to him.  
  
"I'm going to stretch my legs." Relma said as she got out of the car and arched her back. She bent forward and recovered a small metal object.  
  
"What is it?" Doggy asked as he walked over beside her. Scuphne and Muldy remained in the car with Skinny-Doo looking over the map.  
  
"I don't know." She responded as she turned the object over. A thick black goo oozed out of a small hole in the back. She dropped it quickly and the goo flowed out from it and down the strom drain as if it had a mind of its own.  
  
"What the heck is that stuff!" Doggy shrieked and clutched onto Relma's arm. She blushed at his touch and leaned into him. "I don't know, but I think it's a clue."  
  
"A clue to what"  
  
"Have you noticed we haven't passed a single car on the road, or seen any other evidence of civilization since we entered this town?"  
  
"Gee, now that you point it out, no. But why would that be a clue?" He queried as he pointed at the drain.  
  
She ran a hand through her brunette locks and the other pulled at her skirt. "I think it has to with a certain phenomena." She began.  
  
"What phenomena?" Scuphne rolled her eyes as she and Muldy approached the two.  
  
"Aliens.." Muldy smiled jokingly, waving his hands in the air at Scuphne.  
  
"Actually yes." Relma continued. "I believe it's an alien virus."  
  
"Oh brother." Scuphne groaned. "On what do you base that?"  
  
"Yoinks! You don't mean to tell me you believe in aliens!" Doggy cried.  
  
"I've done some research on the matter, Relma has a point here." Muldy said.  
  
Skinny-Doo romped over to the group. "Ren are ree ronna row? RI'm rungry!" He panted.  
  
"Oh, me too." Doggy replied as he rubbed his growling stomach.  
  
"Is that all you to ever think of?" Relma sighed heavily.  
  
"Well, no, I think about y---" Doggy paused and felt his cheeks redden.  
  
Relma shyly looked down and smiled as she moved her feet in the dirt.  
  
"Ru-Roh!!!!!!!" Skinny-Doo yelped as he jumped into Doggy's arms trembling "Rook!" he pointed a furry digit to the sky that was lit up by a metallic hovering saucer.  
  
"No freakin' way!" Relma cried.  
  
Scuphne's jaw dropped as she pressed up against Muldy, who looked down at her and smiled triumphantly and returned his gaze to the humming object. 


End file.
